La familia del crimen
by lenore 146
Summary: Ciel se entera que una ambiciosa familia manipula la corona Británica pero esta poderosa familia burguesa es más peligrosa de lo que se imagina.


La familia del crimen

Ciel supo de la boca de un canciller sobre la familia Foster, una familia inglesa burguesa que pagaba las deudas de Inglaterra y 20 países más hasta controlaban el papado en Roma pero no solo eso también la reina, era una marioneta más en sus manos ellos la manipulaban a su antojo y todas las decisiones han sido obra del patriarca de esa familia, Charles Foster. Ciel le hervía la sangre con tan solo escuchar como tramaban tantas intrigas que urdían para hacerse con el poder, como utilizaba a la reina y como pretendía tener la mayor parte de las colonias inglesas y de otros países bajo su control; fue tanta la rabia de Ciel que tiro todo lo que estaba en la mesa al piso.

—Como es posible que un inglés trate así a su reina!

—No pertenece a la nobleza sino a la burguesía

—Noble o burgués! Que importa! No se lo voy a permitir!

—Los Trancy son muy poderosos hasta mucho más poderosos que usted, si Charles Foster así lo quiere puede destruirlo

—Que me importa! Donde viven?! Los pondré en su lugar!

—No viven en Inglaterra sino en Sicilia

—Sicilia?

—A si es, no conozco mucho sobre los Foster excepto que son una familia manipuladora y cínica también que Charles Foster ama y adora con devoción a sus hijos – luego saco una foto de su bolsillo – tome aquí esta una foto de todo el clan Foster

Ciel tomo la foto de la familia con desprecio y al verla casi se cae de espaldas, entre los hijos de ese marrano estaba una niña de su edad pero lo que conmociono a Ciel fue que esa niña era el vivo retrato de su madre.

—Pasa algo?

—No nada…¿ puedo preguntarle algo?

—Que es?

—Que pretende al enseñarme esto?

—Solo detener a ese marrano y sus ambiciones, envié una carta a los Foster que vendría un joven noble de visita y ellos aceptaron

—Que tengo que hacer?

—Solo investigar y destruirlo por dentro claro si acepta

—Claro que acepto

Despues que el canciller se marcho, Sebastián entro con té y un pastel de chocolate también limpio lo que destrozo Ciel en su momento de ira.

—Pasa algo joven amo?

—Solo una familia criminal

—Criminal?

—Despues te lo explico bien ahora arregla mis cosas iremos a Sicilia

—Si mi lord

—Los Foster lamentaran lo que hicieron – dijo mientras comía el pastel

Esa misma noche el canciller salía de un bar había decidido caminar para aclarar sus ideas y meditar, a medio camino sintió como lo seguían durante todo el camino de vuelta de una manera persistente y amenazadora haciendo que el canciller se sintiera amenazado y lleno de miedo. Ya en su casa se tranquilizo y le ordeno a su sirviente que le trajera un vaso de wisky, sin embargo, el que lo estaba atendiendo no era su sirviente sino un joven de rostro atractivo y malicioso, de cabellos casi azules y ojos azules; el canciller casi se desmaya al verlo.

—Q…que haces tu aquí?! – exclamo muy nervioso

—Buenas noches señor canciller

—Maldito! Donde esta Héctor?! Donde esta mi sirviente?! Que le hiciste?!

—Esta descansando

—Desgraciado!

El joven solo sonrió, sirvió el vaso de wisky y se lo dio al canciller pero este lo tiro cuando el joven estiro el brazo para dárselo al canciller.

—Eso fue muy descortés y grosero

—Cállate! Yo jamás aceptare algo que venga del sirviente de los Foster!

—En serio? Cuando estuvo en la mansión Fosterilenie hizo lo contrario y es Fosterilenie no Foster

—Cállate! A que has venido?!

—Solo a asegurarme por orden del amo que te calles

—Que?!

—Como oyes mi amo me ordeno arrancarte esa pútrida lengua de serpiente

—No aléjate!

Al día siguiente el canciller fue encontrado en su casa muerto al igual que su sirviente el cual se suicido, y el canciller fue encontrado sin lengua y con la mandíbula desencajada. En las paredes de la casa había palabras de odio y maldiciones hacia la nobleza y los parlamentarios, la policía culpo a grupos anarquistas pero Ciel estaba casi seguro que esto tenía que ver con los Foster.

Mientras en Sicilia, Carlo Fosterilenie (Charles Foster) estaba en la terraza de su casa bebiendo vino y viendo como sus 10 hijos: André, Julia, Micheletto, Rosalía, Chiaro, Lucrecia, Lanzo, Giovanna, Giaccomo y Alessia; jugaban en el jardín con su ex cuñada y amante, Eva Di Girólamo, bajo los ojos de su amoroso padre de repente un joven sirviente de cabellos castaños claros que le llegaban a los hombros y ojos verdes, se le acerco.

—Señor

—Que pasa Garibaldi?

—Paolo mando una carta diciendo que todo salio según sus ordenes y que ya viene de regreso

—Excelente, algo más?

—Si también mandaron otra carta diciendo que el matrimonio entre su hija, la señorita Julia y el conde Alex Von Fersen ya quedo anulado

—Perfecto y dime Garibaldi ¿esta la habitación para el pequeño lagarto que nos envió el canciller de Inglaterra?

—Lo esta señor

—Que bien, veremos de que es capas nuestro invitado

El joven mozo sirvió una copa de vino y se la dio a su amo.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento señor pero ¿cuales son sus planes?

—El joven conde Phantomhive debe ser como todos los chiquillos nobles, un completo malcriado o in chico que se cree demasiado listo

—Y que planea hacer?

—Primero divertirme fastidiando al muchacho

—Y luego?

—Ya veras mi querido Garibaldi, ya veras

—He oído que lo llaman el perro de la reina, señor

—Enserio? No lo sabía

—Y seria capas de tratar de sacarle información a sus hijos

Al decir esto el señor Fosterilenie lanzo la copa de vino al suelo, la sola idea de que ese pequeño bastardo osara usar a sus amados hijos hacia que le hirviera la sangre pero rápidamente se tranquilizo y sonrió.

—Mi querido Garibaldi durante mi vida he convivido con muchas cobras y lagartos

—Señor no le entiendo

—Pero…

—Pero?

—Los que han intentado usar a mis hijos acaban mal, te acuerdas verdad?

—Claro señor

—Además no creo que ese cachorrito pueda enseñarle un truco nuevo a este viejo perro aun así tu sabes que yo no subestimo a nadie

—Entiendo señor, quiere más vino

—Si por favor

Durante el viaje a Sicilia, Ciel tuvo que convencer a Soma de no ir ya que entorpecería su misión, la razón era que vio la foto de la familia Foster y se enamoro de una de las hijas del señor Foster. En el barco Ciel escucho muchos rumores sobre Charles Foster y su Familia; según lo que decían el señor Foster a través de sobornos para controlar a los políticos y al país, que también mediante sus artimañas y sobornos era intocable, que siempre salía de todos impunemente, que sus sirvientes eran poco que rufianes, también se decía que a le enseño a sus hijos a torturar y mutilar cuando eran muy pequeños, muchos también decían que le dio anillos huecos para envenenar las bebidas pero lo peor era el insecto en esa familia, según lo que decían el señor Foster tenía relaciones incestuosas con sus hijas e hijos y que estos a su vez tenían relaciones entre ellos bajo el consentimiento del padre; esos rumores eran muy graves y horrible, sin embargo, podría ser verdad.

Al llegar a Sicilia los estaba esperando un carruaje manejado por el mayordomo de los Foster, un hombre joven alvino, cabellos largos y rizados, ojos azules y con lentes.

—Usted debe ser el conde Phantomhive?

—Si soy yo

—El señor me mando por usted

—Muchas gracias

—Bien, nos vamos?

Ciel viajo hacia la casa de los Foster en un carruaje más lujoso y fino que el suyo mientras Sebastián estaba adelante junto al mayordomo de los Foster.

—Nunca me imagine encontraría con otro mayordomo demonio – dijo Sebastián

—Ni yo tampoco

Así que de eso viene el poder de los Foster

—No exactamente y es Fosterilenie no Foster

—Que?

—Tú sabes que hay ciertos humanos intocables entre nosotros

—Ese hombre es …?

—Si y si tu amo respeta su vida es mejor que no haga nada estupido

Cuando llegaron a la mansión de los Foster, Ciel quedo con la boca abierta de lo grande y lujoso que era ya su arquitectura era una mezcla del palacio de Versalles, El Vaticano, Taj mahal, el palacio de hellbunn, el palacio de vaux-le-vicomte, el palacio nacional de la peña, el castillo Liechtenstein, La Alhambra, el palacio uffizi, el palacio de Kremlin, el palacio Topkapi, el palacio real de Bruselas, el palacio real de Madrid, el castillo windsor, el castillo de Valencay, el palacio imperial ruso, el castillo gripsholm, el castillo frydlan, el castillo chambord, el castillo Belvedere, el palacio de peterhof, el palacio del Aga Khan, El hawa mahal, la casa Amerijal, el palacio de las tullerias, red fort, chatsworth house, el castillo de Praga, el palacio de grassi, el palacio godollo, el palacio lazienki, el palacio Zwinger y el palacio de Glaui; la mansión tenia todos los estilos arquitectónicos y todos estaban combinados perfectamente como un juego de estilos además era de un increíble buen gusto y magnifica pero a la vez muy elegante y con mucha clase.

—Llama a versalles y al vaticano, pregúntales si le falta algo – dijo Ciel anonadado

—Se ve que los Foster les gusta la buena vida – dijo Sebastián

—Pasa algo?

—No nada

Los sirvientes desarmaron las cosas de Ciel, el mayordomo de la familia Fosterilenie que respondía al nombre de Leo le dijo que el señor Fosterilenie fue a resolver algunos problemas y no regresaría hasta la noche pero podía conocer la ciudad para que la espera no se haga menos larga a lo que Ciel acepta. Mientras Ciel paseaba por las calles de Palermo vio a los 3 hijos mayores: André, Micheletto y Chiaro los cuales paseaban por la ciudad, si podía acercase amigo de los jóvenes Fosterilenie podía acercarse al padre.

—Para aquí Sebastián

—Esta seguro mi lord?

—Si, caminare

—Como usted diga mi lord

Ciel siguió a los hermanos Fosterilenie sin que estos se dieran cuenta ya ellos solo hablaban de llevarse bien con las pocas familias nobles ante las protestas de los dos menores, Ciel estaba convencido de castigar a Carlo Fosterilenie y que mejor que haciéndose amigo de los hijos de ese hombre.


End file.
